La vida de casados de Kise & Kuroko
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: El mismo titulo lo dice todo. One Shot de Kise Ryota y Kuroko Tetsuya Basado en un Doujinshi


**Les traigo ahora un One Shot de Kise y Kuroko, me encantan como se ven juntos QuQ son tan lindos! ahora me falta hacer otro con Aomine y dos con Akashi y seré feliz QuQ  
**

 **¡Disfruntenlo!**

 **Esta basado en un doujinshi.**

* * *

 _ **La vida de casados de Kise & Kuroko**_

 _Mi nombre es Kise Ryota y trabajo como modelo… Y como pueden ver, estoy casado._

En cada sesión el rubio aparecía con aquel anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, posando para dicha cámara.

 _Como pueden ver, ya estoy casado._

— ¡Que increíble foto! —Comentó uno de los encargados, Kise sonrió ampliamente observando las fotos.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¡Muchas gracias! —Agradeció, aún sin despegar su mirada de su retrato. El editor de las fotos llamó su atención.

—Kise-kun, nos gustaría tomarte unas fotos sin que uses ese anillo. — Informó, señalando la argolla del nombrado.

Alzó su brazo mostrando el anillo al contrario. —Lo siento, pero quiero traerlo puesto el mayor tiempo posible. —Contestó, viendo aquel anillo con ternura.

—Ah, ya veo…

—Te lo dije. No importa que le digas, Kise-kun no se lo quitará. —Murmuró uno de los ayudantes a otro, el cual asintió con su cabeza.

…

Después de aquel agotador día, Kise por fin pudo llegar a su hogar, el cual compartía con su tan amado esposo.

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Ya estoy en casa! —Dijo, entrando a su hogar, el primero en recibirlo fue el pequeño perro. — ¿Cómo te portaste Nigou? — En respuesta, el canino ladro contento, meneando su cola ante la llegada del rubio.

Kuroko asomó su cabeza desde el umbral con un delantal. —Bienvenido Kise-kun.

 _Kurokocchi en delantal_ — Pensó, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo al verlo vestido así.

—La cena ya está lista… Estoy seguro que los huevos cocidos que preparé están deliciosos —Informó el peli celeste, con una diminuta sonrisa sobre sus labios, provocando en el rubio un sonrojo mucho más visible. "¡ _Qué lindo! "_ Pensó Kise sin dejar de ver a su pareja.

…

La pareja junto al canino descansaban sobre el sofá, Kise recostado sobre las piernas de Kuroko y Nigou encima del primero.

 _Desde que me casé con Kurokocchi, soy la persona más feliz…_

Tetsuya leía una revista, donde se hallaban las fotos de Kise, en cada una encontraba la sortija.

—…Kise-kun, en todas tus fotos salen con el anillo, ¿No te piden que te lo quites? — Preguntó sin dejar de ver la revista. Kise se levantó un poco para así poder contemplar mejor a su pareja.

—Algunas veces me lo piden. ¡Pero yo nunca les hago caso!

— ¿Eso que no te trae problemas?

—Pero esta es la prueba de mi matrimonio con Kurokocchi. — Besó delicadamente el anillo que descansaba sobre su dedo anular. — A veces pienso que este anillo se ha vuelto parte de mi cuerpo. Por eso, sin importa que foto sea, no pienso quitármelo.

—Les dijiste que el baloncesto era tu prioridad, y ahora te rehúsas a quitarte tu anillo. Si yo fuera tu jefe, sería bastante problemático.

— ¿Está diciendo que no sé manejar mi trabajo?

…

 **Siguiente Día.**

— ¡Estoy en casa! — Gritó Kise entrando a su pequeño hogar, traía consigo varias bolsas. —Kurokocchi, te compré algo. —No recibió respuesta por parte del canino ni mucho menos de su pareja. — ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Nigou?

Entró a la cocina, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar el anillo de Tetsuya sobre la mesa, tomo entre sus manos la argolla, el cual por dentro tenía grabado _De Ryota para Tetsuya_ , el chico estaba pensando lo peor en ese momento. Con pasos temerosos recorrió la casa teniendo la esperanza de encontrarlos. — ¿Kurokocchi? ¿Nigou? ¿Están aquí?

Llegó hasta el baño donde podía escuchar varios ruidos provenientes de ahí adentro, abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que su pareja bañando a Nigou.

—Bienvenido Kise-kun. Llegaste temprano.

—Ah, Salí temprano del trabajo. — Acomodó un mechón rubio tras su oreja " _Se lo quito por eso"_ Pensó más relajado.

—Lo siento, ¿Querías usar el baño? Planeaba ya haber terminado cuando llegaras.

—No, solo quería ver si ya estaban aquí… Nigou parece muy feliz. — Comentó, viendo como el perro movía su cola hacía los lados a la vez que ladraba. — Que increíble es ser bañado por Kurokocchi.

Aquel comentario tomó por sorpresa al nombrado, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran un poco. — ¿Tú también quieres…?

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Quieres que te bañe?

…

—El siguiente baño será para Kise-kun — Informó Kuroko secando con una toalla a Nigou. — Ven aquí. — Remangó su camisa, observando al rubio completamente desnudo, lo único que cubría sus partes era una simple toalla.

—S-Si — Kise sentía su rostro arder en ese momento. Se sentó en una pequeña banca sintiendo como Tetsuya acariciaba su espalda con el jabón. — Ku-Kurokocchi… Siempre creí que no te gustaba bañarnos juntos por que te daba vergüenza.

—Pero ahora no nos estamos bañando juntos. — Kuroko se dio cuenta de la sortija que traía Kise, tomó su mano observando el anillo. — Kise-kun… ¿Aun cuando te bañas no te lo quitas?

—Uh ah… Así es, desde ese día nunca me lo quito.

— ¿Desde ese día?

—Desde el día en que Kurokocchi me lo puso al decir sus votos.

…

— _¡Ah! Me baño con mucho cuidado… Pensé que moriría de felicidad_. — Pensó Kise secando sus rubios cabellos con una toalla. — Kurokocchi, el baño esta libre. — Se quedó callado al ver la expresión de su amado. — ¡Kurokocchi! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traes esa expresión? — Se acercó a él, tomando entre sus manos la de él.

—Uhm… Mi… Mi anillo…Mi anillo de bodas ¿¡Lo has visto!? —Estaba más que asustado el peli celeste, apretando con fuerza las manos del contrario.

Kise sacó de su bolsillo el anillo del contrario, había recordado que lo había puesto en su pantalón. — ¡Aquí esta! … Cuando llegue a casa lo encontré y sin querer lo puse en mi bolsillo ¡LO SIENTO KUROKOCCHI!

El nombrado solamente se quedó callado hasta tomar de forma desprevenida al rubio y golpear su cabeza con fuerza— ¡Siempre traes puesto el tuyo y el mio simplemente lo olvidas en tu bolsillo!

— ¡No fue a propósito! ¡Lo siento!

—… Estaba tan asustado de haberlo perdido…

Kise estaba más que encantado… _Kurokocchi … También lo valora…_

 **…**

— ¿Quieres que te lo ponga? — Preguntó Kise, Kuroko asintió con su cabeza. El rubio tomó la mano izquierda del peli azul, colocando la sortija en su dedo índice… _La prueba de enlace entre Kurokocchi y yo…._

—Voy a seguir tu ejemplo… Desde ahora no me lo quitaré… Bueno, a excepción de cuando juegue baloncesto.

—No te preocupes. — Acercó su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios. — Yo te lo pondré cuantas veces sean necesarias. Todo estará bien siempre y cuando no lo pierdas. —Podía apreciar el pequeño sonrojo que se apoderaba de las mejillas de su pareja, una sonrisa de lado adornó el rostro de Kise.

—… Eres único en tu especie, Kise-kun.

 **Días Después.**

—Oye Tetsu, el otro día olvidaste tu anillo en la banca mientras jugábamos baloncesto. ¿Tu esposo te lo devolvió?

—… Si…

 _Él es un esposo bastante amable…_


End file.
